Don't Say Goodbye
by The Darkness Grows Within
Summary: Read it for yourself and find out RAIKIM COUPLE!
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish to, own Xiaolin Showdown**

"Text": Words

_Text: _Thoughts/ Flashbacks

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Nightmare  


"Hello Young –" Master Fung started.

"I blew it." Raimundo interjected, hopping off of Dojo. He stared at the ground and started to walk away.

"Where is Kimiko?" Master Fung questioned the other two monks. Omi sat down and shook his bald head in shame.

"Wuya and Chase. They came out of nowhere and ambushed us," Clay stated, "They took the Shen Gong Wu, and then they kidnapped Kimiko."

"What really has me treed-" Omi said.

"I think you me 'What really has me stumped', partner." Clay said to his small friend.

"That too. Why did they take Kimiko is what confuses me." The bald monk said.

"It will reveal itself in time, young one." Master Fung said, placing a hand on Omi's head.

_____________________________

In his room, the Xiaolin Dragon of the Windflopped onto his futon. Grabbing his teddy bear and cuddling it close to his chest, Raimundo sighed. "Sorry Teddy," He whispered, "No sweet dreams tonight."

_____________________________

"They'll come. They'll come and beat you down." The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire stated calmly, occasionally looking around her.

"We know that," Wuya smirked, "In fact, we-" She was stopped mid-sentence by a glare from Chase Young. Realizing at what she was about to say, the Heylin witch almost chuckled. "I almost did a Spicer." She said.

"I'm still here you know!!" Jack Spicer screeched, "Just because I accidentally yelled out my plan once-"

"Once?! Every time we fought you yelled out your plan for world domination." Kimiko mocked.

"At least I'm not in a cage!" Jack tried to counter.

"Quiet!" Wuya yelled. Jack scampered backward like a little girl, but Kimiko just stood in her cage. Looking down slowly, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire clenched her fists and tried to hold back tears. Escaping from her lips were the barely audible words, "Raimundo. I'm sorry"

_____________________________

"_Gong Yi Tanpai!"_

"_Star Hanabi! Fire!" the young female monk yelled. As the oncoming inferno flew from the small Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko's opponent stood still, calmly waiting._

"_Repulse the Monkey." The evil Chase Young said, stopping the inferno in its tracks."Is that the best you've got?" he asked, cocking his head to one side._

"_Wudai Mars! Fire!" Kimiko yelled, doing her signature attack. Unfortunately, the eternal Chase Young grasped the flipping Dragon's leg before she could even land. Jumping high into the air, Chase slung the Xiaolin warrior to the ground with the strength of 1500 years worth of training._

_There was a bone crushing noise and when the dust clouds settled, Kimiko was in a crater the size of a walrus. Slowly she tried to stand._

"_Hang in here!" Omi yelled._

"_I think you mean 'Hang in there'." Raimundo said, never once taking his off of the struggling monk._

_In the blink of an eye, Chase Young was standing in front of Kimiko. His hand quickly lashed out and the eternal warrior's fingers wrapped around the skinny neck of the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire "Will you give up?" the beast asked._

"_Never!" spat Kimiko, her hands trying to loosen the Heylin master's grip. Her attempts at freedom only made Chase tighten his hold even more. This just made the female monk try even harder._

"_That's a shame." The eternal warrior sighed. While still holding Kimiko, he walked over to the edge of the floating area. Lifting the young female warrior above his head, Chase flung the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire downward. Half of her body smashed against the edge. With over half of her weight hanging over the edge, Kimiko fell off, ending the Showdown._

"_That was…enjoyable." The youthful Heylin mast said. He scooped up the three Shen Gong Wu and walked toward his beaten enemy. Carefully picking up the fragile warrior, Chase Young turned to the other Xiaolin monks. "Remember the wager. Oh and if you see that distasteful bean, send him my regards." He then turned around and left with Wuya trailing not far behind._

"_Hey guys. Why the long… Wait, where's Kimiko?" Dojo asked, coming out of the bushes he had been hiding in._

"_It's my fault," Raimundo said, tears starting to form. "I should have been the one to have the Showdown with Chase."_

"_Chase might have beaten you and we would have been with a leader, partner." Clay said, trying to comfort his friend. He placed a gentle hand on the Shoku warrior's shoulder._

"_Whatever," Rai said, "Let's get going."_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Raimundo sat up, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Just a nightmare." Rai said to himself. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

_____________________________

"Remind me why we are keeping the girl." Jack Spicer said, pointing in Kimiko's general direction.

"I have a name." Kimiko said, her anger getting the best of her.

"Jack, are you that dense?" Katnappe purred, "We've already been told the plan."

"I don't need your criticism, Ashleeeeeey," the evil boy genius replied, elongating the last syllable of the thief's true name.

"Whatever Jac-K" the cat themed thief said, emphasizing last letter of the teenage boy's name.

"Will you two quit bickering and let me out of here so I can kick your butts!"

"No can do," Katnappe answered, pulling out a nail filer, "We've got orders to keep you here until your service is not needed."

"Who are you guys working for?" The Xiaolin Dragon questioned.

"Liked we spill the milk." Katnappe curtly replied.

"Oh come on! That one was pathetic!" Jack said, tossing his hands into the air in a comedic fashion


	2. The Heylin's Plan?

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish to, own Xiaolin Showdown**

"Text": Words

_Text: _Thoughts/ Flashbacks

'Text': People correcting Omi's incorrect phrase

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Heylin's plan? 

"Morning partner." Clay said, tipping his ten gallon cowboy hat toward the Shoku Warrior. The cowboy had started making a breakfast of eggs, bacon, fruits, and for some reason ramen.

"Where is Master Fung?" the sleepy Xiaolin monk slowly responded, scratching the back of his head, "I need to talk to him. Or at least Dojo." The Brazilian had walked past the breakfast table and had gone outside. He saw the tiny, bald Omi meditating. Raimundo sighed. The Shoku Warrior walked over to the meditating monk and patted him on the head. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you," Omi replied, "But I do not feel like engorging myself while Kimiko is in the hands of evil." The bald monk looked downcast.

"Cheer up little dude. Just go and eat." Raimundo said, smiling at the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. He kept smiling until the bald monk smiled back.

"Are you coming?" Omi asked, looking confused.

"In a minute. I'm just going to look for Master Fung." Raimundo said, looking down at the ground. When he heard footsteps coming up behind him, the Dragon of Wind sighed. "Look Omi, I just want to be left alone for a while."

"Are you sure about Raimundo?" Master Fung asked as the Brazilian monk turned to face his teacher. "I heard from Clay that you wanted to see me."

"Or me." Dojo said, slithering up after Master Fung. The tiny dragon made his up the old master and came to rest on his old friend's shoulder. "So, what do you want Raimundo?"

"Do you know where I can find…Loa-Mang-Lan soup?"

"Loa-Mang-Lan soup!? Why would you want that?!" Dojo gasped. The small dragon looked at the Shoku Warrior with horror. "You know what that stuff did to Chase Young, right?"

"Of course I do! I just want to know where some is so we can destroy it!" the monk said, defending his request.

"If that is what you desire," Master Fung nodded. "But what is your reasoning behind this action?"

"They've got Kimiko! What if they force her to drink Loa-Mang-Lan soup! There wouldn't be any way to bring her back!" the Shoku Warrior yelled, flinging his arms wildly. His voice carried all the way to where Clay and Omi where just starting to eat breakfast.

"I agree with you Raimundo. None of us want Kimiko on the side of the Heylin." Master Fung stated. Raimundo looked at him with a smile starting to form on his face. "Though we must wait until the next Shen Gong Wu reveals itself."

"Why?! By that time, Kimiko could be out of reach by then! We have to act now!" the Brazilian almost yelled. He couldn't understand why no one else seemed to care for Kimiko. His breathing intensified. The winds, reacting violently due the monk's heightened emotions, swirled violently around the entire Xiaolin Temple.

"Raimundo, calm down. Stay calm. The Loa-Mang-Lan soup only reveals itself when a Shen Gong Wu reveals itself." Dojo said, clinging onto Master Fung's shoulder as if his life depended on it, as it somewhat did.

"So when the next Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, the Loa-Mang-Lan soup will reveal its location?" Raimundo asked.

"Pretty much," the small green dragon agreed, nodding his scaly head, "The thing is that even if we go after the Shen Gong Wu _or_ the soup-"

"-Chase and Wuya will get the other one." Clay said, walking up with Omi following right behind him.

"We must not let Wuya or Chase get the Shen Gong Wu." the tiny monk said matter of factly.

Astounded, Raimundo yelled, "So you are willing to let our teammate, our friend, to possibly join the Heylin side!?" Raimundo had never been angrier at Omi than he was now.

"I did not say that," Omi stated, "I simply said that we must not let the Shen Gong Wu fall into the hands of evil."

"But you just said… Gosh darn it you've got me more confused than a pig and a cattle roping contest." Clay mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah what do you mean kid?" Dojo inquired.

"I think I understand you Omi." the Shoku Warrior said, placing his hand on the small monk's shoulder. He then smiled at the cowboy and the bald monk who, in return, smiled back.

_____________________________

"So Chase, do you think that those Xiaolin monks will ever figure out what we are going to accomplish?" the Heylin witch asked the eternal warrior.

"If they do, it will already be too late." Chase replied. The two Heylin masters were immersed in silence for a minute or two.

"So you must have been the Xiaolin Dragon of Water." Wuya said, ending the silence.

"Why do say that?" the warrior asked. He hated being reminded of the years when he was on the Xiaolin side.

"Well, here in your citadel, you have numerous fountains constantly spewing out water. Not to mention that when you were on the side of good, you wore blue robes. And, that out of all of the current dragons, you seemed most interested in Omi."

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. In your 1500 years of solitude, you must have forgotten, but you were not always on the Heylin side. Yes, I was the Xiaolin Dragon of Water; Guan was the Dragon of Fire, Dashi, of course, was the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. And you, you Wuya, were the Dragon of Earth."

"I barely remember anything before being trapped in that stupid little box." Wuya shrugged her shoulders.

""It has been so long Wuya." Do you expect me to remember how you went from Xiaolin to Heylin?" Chase asked rhetorically.

_____________________________

"Wudai Star: Wind!"

A gust of wind, with the strength of three typhoons, four NFL linebackers, three cows, and a chicken laying an egg, blew across the battlefield. The bald monk jumped high over the attack while the other monk slammed his foot on the ground, making a huge boulder rise. He pushed it toward the oncoming wind. The collision of wind and earth resulted in a cataclysmic burst of wind with tiny pellets of earth raining down upon the monks.

"Is that the best you've got Clay?" Raimundo asked, almost smirking.

"You ain't seen nothing yet partner. Wudai Crater: Earth!"

Using the element of wind, the Shoku Warrior easily jumped over the clump of earth and landed right beside Clay. Raimundo placed his palm on Clay's chest and shoved. Hard. The cowboy flew backwards and crashed into a wall.

"Omi. Your turn." the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind said, flexing his fingers in the usual taunting way.

"Cougar Strike!" Omi yelled, jumping into the air and executing a spinning kick towards the Brazilian's head. Omi had expected Raimundo to dodge, but the small monk never anticipated for a counter attack almost instantly.

"Wudai Star: Wind!"

"Wudai Neptune: Ice!"

Wind and ice met with a clash that could rival the sound of a plane breaking the sound barrier.

"Bring it off, Raimundo!" the tiny monk yelled, leaping at Raimundo.

"I think you mean 'Bring it on' chrome dome." the monk replied, grabbing the outstretched foot of his opponent. With an attack fairly similar to Master Monk Guan's Roaring Phoenix, the Dragon of the Wind spun the bald monk around and around, finally releasing the small monk after becoming dizzy for a second.

After some stumbling and finally regaining balance, Omi asked, " Is that all you have to show for your new power?"

"Just wait and see." the Shoku Warrior grinned. He had always enjoyed sparring with Omi.

"Show me your true strength then. Whatever attack you use probably won't even affect me!"

"There you go again. Being overconfident in yourself." Raimundo sighed. " But you asked for it, dude."

"Hold up you two. I am sensing that a Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!" Dojo said, slithering up and carrying the Shen Gong Wu scroll. Raimundo walked over to Clay and helped the cowboy stand up.

""Sorry about that." The Shoku Warrior apologized.

"Don't worry. Nothing serious." Clay replied. The two monks walked back to where Dojo and Omi were waiting for them.

"The Indigo This Wu alls the user to change their opponent's mind. It's kind of like hypnotic suggestion." the tiny dragon chuckled.

"You guys remember the plan right?" Raimundo asked. The other two monks nodded solemnly. "Good. Let's get this show on the road." the brown-haired monk said, looking at the rising sun.


	3. The Showdown

**Note for TDGW (me): I sometime forget to proofread my chapters (1 & 2) so at the end of Chapter 2, the Shen Gong Wu revealed was the Indigo Pyramid. Sorry for the inconvenience. As a side note, my first 2 chapters were first hand written but it takes too long to write it then type so no more writing it down first for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish to, own Xiaolin Showdown**

"Text": Words

_Text: _Thoughts/ Flashbacks

'Text': People correcting Omi's incorrect phrase

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: The Showdonwn

"My guess is that Wuya is going after the Indigo Pyramid and Chase will be going after the Loa-Mang-Lan soup." the brown haired monk said.

"How do you figure that one?" Clay asked.

"Chase doesn't rely on Shen Gong Wu a whole lot."

"Good point. But unfortunately for you, I already came to that conclusion before you did." Omi beamed.

"Can it chrome dome." Rai said, "How far away from the Indigo Pyramid are we Dojo?"

"Not far," the dragon replied, "Two to three minutes. Tops"

"How much time do you think we can give them?" Clay asked Raimundo.

"I wish I knew. They'll call when they get back to the temple. Let's just pray that Chase hasn't gotten the soup yet." the Shoku warrior replied.

______________________

"StupidWuyaandherstupidworlddominationplan," the evil boy genius mumbled, "Hey Wuya. Why do _I_ have to do this? Can't I just make a Jack-Bot do this?" he pleaded. Jack hated cleaning Cyclops' diaper. The evil boy genius looked at the Heylin witch and saw that she was shaking her head. Jack's jaw almost hit the floor. "You are too cruel."

"Just hurry it up. The Xiaolin monks will be here soon." the Heylin monk said, casually flipping her red-auburn hair behind her ear.

"Why don't we just nab the Wu and hightail it out of here before those Xiaolin loser get here?" Jack questioned the evil witch.

"Chase's orders." the Heylin witch said, looking at the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chase's black raven. She couldn't say anything bad about the Prince of Darkness while that annoying bird was around.

"What is it with Chase and cats anyway?" Jack asked, quickly plugging his nose and carefully picking up Cyclops' diaper. Holding as far away from his body, the boy genius ran to the edge of a cliff and tossed it off.

"I don't know." Wuya said, looking away from the butt naked behemoth. She heard a loud yell from far below. "Looks like the monks are here."

______________________

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Omi yelled when some large, white bag landed on top of the poor monk. "That bag is most disgusting."

Looking up the huge mountain, Raimundo could just barely make out two red headed figures. " I don't that just a bag Omi."

"What makes you say that?" the bald monk asked.

"Wuya and Jack are here. So that probably means that Cyclops is here."

At the mention of Cyclops, the tiny warrior's eyes grew huge with horror. Meanwhile, Clay could barely contain his laughter. Omi looked at the cowboy with some mild anger.

"I'm sorry partner, but that is extremely funny."

"Let's just get the Wu please," Omi pleaded, "I really need a shower."

"I'll say. I can smell you from here." Dojo said, quickly plugging his nose. Clay and Raimundo quickly followed the small dragon's example.

"Let's get this Wu." Raimundo said, sounding funny because he was speaking through his nose.

The three remaining Xiaolin dragons quickly made it to the top of the mountain. Standing in front of them were Wuya, the Cyclops, and a very smelly Jack Spicer. In his mind's eye, Raimundo could see Jack Spicer changing the Cyclops' huge diaper, whimpering every second. The Dragon of Wind almost started to laugh.

"Hey Xiaolin losers. Man one of you guys stinks like Cyclops." Jack smirked, waving his arm back and forth in front of his face, hoping to get rid of the smell.

"That would probably be Omi." Clay said.

"Cue ball?" Jack asked in confusion. When Clay's words sunk in, the evil boy genius started to laugh his head off. "Oh that is so sweet!! I can't believe that the diaper actually landed on you! HAHA!!"

"That is enough laughing Jack Spicer!" Omi said.

"Whatever Baldy. Jack-Bots! Attack!" Jack ordered, sending his robot minions into battle. The robots charged the three monks head on.

"Wudai Neptune: Water!!" Omi yelled, destroying seven of the oncoming enemies and short circuiting several others in one blow. The bald monk could hear Jack's girlish scream and saw that the boy genius was barely dodging huge chunks of earth.

"Omi! Heads up!" Raimundo yelled. The bald monk had barely enough time to jump out of the way of an attack robot. The small monk grabbed the robot's head and completely tore it off. The headless robot continued for a little while until it exploded. Looking around to see if there were anymore enemies, the bald monk saw the Indigo Pyramid. The bald monk ran toward the Wu and saw that Wuya was going after the Wu as well.

"Star Hanabi!" the Heylin witch yelled

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi did a back flip, barely dodging the fireball. As soon as he landed, the small monk started to run toward the Shen Gong Wu again, touching at the exact same moment as Wuya. "Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Hey Cue Ball, look again." Jack Spicer said. He was also touching the Shen Gong Wu. So were Clay, Raimundo, and Cyclops.

"Fine. I challenge you to a three-on-three Xiaolin Showdown. Your Bubble Brains, Star Hanabi, and Monkey Staff versus our Mantis Flip Coin, Orb of Tornami, and Mikado Arm. The game is a one-on-one fight. Winner of each fight gets the Wu. The team with the most wins gets the Indigo Pyramid."

"Fine, let's go. XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!"

The rocks shot up around the Showdown players. Suddenly the stable earth they were standing on was thrust upward into the sky. Spikes started to come up from the ground and all of the competitors easily dodged the obstacle. Suddenly there was a flash of light and everything stopped moving.

"GONG YI TANPAI!!"

Raimundo waited to see who would go first in the showdown. He saw Omi and Jack Spicer started to glow. The duo suddenly disappeared then reappeared standing in the middle of what looked like a soccer field with spikes jutting out of it at weird angles. Surrounding the playing field were earth poles.

"Monkey Staff!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Cougar Strike!" Omi yelled, jumping into the air and coming down toward his furry opponent with a speed greater than 50 miles per hour. Omi's enemy jumped out of the way with the agility of a monkey. Quickly regaining his composure, the bald monk saw that Jack was running like an ape toward him.

"Let's finish this Cue Ball." Monkey Jack said, grinning like an idiot.

"Repulse the Monkey!" the bald monk jumped into the air, kicked Jack Spicer's forehead, and landed behind his stunned opponent. Using what momentum he had left, Omi grabbed the boy genius' monkey tail and tossed him off the side of the arena, ending the showdown.

"How do you like those oranges?" Omi said cheerfully. He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared beside Raimundo and Clay.

"I think you mean 'How do you like them apples?'" Raimundo said.

"Those too." the bald monk grinned.

Raimundo smirked.

_Omi is getting better. He did a great job in that Showdown._

The Brazilian looked around and noticed that Clay and Cyclops had started to glow. In another flash of light, the two warriors appeared in the arena.

"GONG YI TANPAI!"

"Mikado Arm! Earth!" Clay yelled. His already big arms became even more muscular and stone-like. Bull rushing his opponent, Clay pulled back his right arm. When he was in hitting rang, the cowboy slammed his stone arm into the gut of Cyclops, sending the big red behemoth stumbling backward.

Now angry that he was hurt, Cyclops stood and ran toward the earth monk, punching blindly. The behemoth finally noticed that he had stopped punching. He opened his one eye and saw that the Texan had grabbed both of his fists. The big behemoth took a labored step forward.

"I ain't giving up that easily, buddy" Clay smirked, pushing back as well. Unfortunately, this wasn't a test of just upper body strength; it was test of all around body strength. True, Clay had more upper strength than Cyclops at the moment, but the Texan's lower body strength was immensely disproportional to his upper body strength. After about three minutes of struggling, Clay's legs finally caved in.

Seeing his chance, Cyclops picked up the cowboy and tossed him out of the arena.

"Great job Clay." Raimundo said, kneeling down and placing a hand on Clay's shoulder.

"Sorry for losing a Wu guys." the tall monk said, head downcast.

"Don't worry about it. You put up a most wonderful fight." Omi said.

"I'll win this one guys. Don't worry." the Shoku warrior said before disappearing and then reappearing in the small arena.

"GONG YI TANPAI!!!!!"


	4. I think I'm seeing double

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish to, own Xiaolin Showdown**

"Text": Words

_Text: _Thoughts/ Flashbacks

'Text': People correcting Omi's incorrect phrase

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: I think I'm seeing double

"GONG YI TANPAI!"

"Let's kick this up a notch, Wuya," Raimundo smirked.

"What do you mean?" The Heylin questioned, cocking her head in confusion.

"There will be new rule. Rule 1: The platform will now be in the shape of a four-sided pyramid and it will continuously turn over and over, getting faster each minute. Rule 2: You are allowed to constantly switch out your Shen Gong Wu for one that has been wagered in the entire Showdown. Rule 3: Your teammates are allowed used their Shen Gong Wu to help you. But they must stay where they are. Agreed?" The Shoku warrior asked.

"Fine." Wuya shrugged.

As soon as the last syllable left Wuya's mouth, the platform started to transform. Once it reached its desired shape, the platform started to slowly rotate. The two opponents faced each other, neither of them moving. Quick as a flash Wuya closed the gap between herself and Raimundo. The Heylin witch quickly turned and kicked the brown haired monk in the stomach. She then grabbed him by the collar and gave him a solid punch to Raimundo's nose, causing it to bleed and possibly be broken.

"Is that the best you've got Wuya? And I thought that Kimiko's fake punches were weak." the Shoku monk. He grabbed the wrist that was holding onto his collar and quickly moved and twisted the Heylin witch's arm behind her back. Hearing his enemy gasp out in pain gave the monk a good feeling. Raimundo smirked and looked at Wuya. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the witch's right leg bend backwards. Quickly Raimundo moved backwards, still holding onto his opponent. The woman's foot caught the under part of the Shoku warrior's chin and sent the teenage monk flying.

The Heylin witch cackled." Poor Raimundo."

"I'm not done yet. Omi!"

There was a flash of light and Raimundo's Orb of Tornami was replaced with the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

The Dragon of Wind jumped and landed right behind Wuya. Not giving the witch time to react, Raimundo gave the Heylin sorceress a swift kick to the middle of her spine.

"Clay!" the teenager yelled, replacing the Mantis Flip Coin with the Mikado Arm.

"Jack!" Wuya barely managed to call out.

"Star Hanabi!" the evil boy genius yelled, pointing the fireball at Raimundo.

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!" the small bald monk yelled, putting out the inferno.

"Thanks Omi."Raimundo said, turning and giving the bald monk the thumbs up.

"Raimundo, behind you!" Clay yelled at the Dragon of the Wind. The cowboy had seen that the Heylin witch had gotten up.

The Brazilian boy turned but it was too late. The witch's uppercut had hit its intended target. The teenage monk was sent flying. He hit the ground and almost rolled off the side of the pyramid. Luckily he grabbed the edge, hanging on for dear life.

"This was way too easy." Wuya scoffed, walking toward her doomed foe. When she got to the edge, she stomped on one of Raimundo's hands.

Crying out in pain, the Dragon of Wind let go of the ledge with one of his hands. Raimundo could tell that he didn't have much strength left.

"_I'm going to lose." _the Brazilian boy thought, his hand slowly slipping.

"Raimundo! Don't give up! Ask yourself: What would Omi do?!" the small bald monk yelled, thinking what he said would help.

"I don't think you're helping him much."Clay said, looking at his leader. The Texas cowboy looked at the Shoku leader, trying to figure out how to help him.

"Master Fung will be most upset if we lose more Shen Gong Wu." Omi stated.

"Still not helping dude!" Raimundo yelled, his grip slipping.

"Raimundo!" Clay yelled, a thought occurring to him, "Kimiko would be ticked is you lost! She would probably never talk to you again!"

"I don't think that will help him Clay." Omi said, turning to look at the cowboy.

"Heh. Watch and learn partner. Watch and learn." Clays smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

The bald monk looked confused at the cowboy. Slowly he turned and saw that Raimundo had grabbed the ledge with his other arm.

"Mikado Arm!" the Brazilian yelled. His arms quickly grew muscle.

"What?!"

Wuya stared in disbelief as the Shoku warrior pulled himself up off the ledge. She saw the tanned boy grin before he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. The Heylin witch didn't have enough time to put her hand in front of her face before she felt her slackened jaw connect with an uppercut from her enemy. The old hag was sent tumbling through the air.

"I'm not through yet, you shriveled up old hag." Raimundo said, grabbing the witch's ankle before it went out of his reach. The Shoku warrior felt a sense of joy when he heard the body of Wuya hit the platform. The teenage monk smiled and tossed Wuya over the edge, but not before saying, "It's over Wuya."

_____________________________________________

Chase smiled when he saw a huge dragon fly toward where he was.

"Chase Young! I knew you would be here!" the small bald monk yelled.

"So you decided to go after the Lao-Mang-Lan soup instead of the Indigo Pyramid? What a foolish mistake." the Prince of Darkness scoffed.

"Wudai Neptune: Ice!"

"Wudai Crater: Earth!"

The two attacks collided where the eternal Chase Young was a second before they hit. The confused monks looked around for a second before they saw their leader jump into the air.

"Shoku Vento: Nimbus!" Raimundo yelled, moving his hands in an upward X formation. The Shoku leader's new attack sent out seven huge blades of wind that were heading for the dark warrior's chest. The Brazilian saw the eternal warrior duck just in the nick of time.

Chase Young felt the blades of wind barely streak over his head. He heard a slight ripping sound and when he felt his long hair, the Prince of Darkness noticed a black wad of something at his feet. It was about one-third of his raven black hair.

"He looks better with shorter hair," Clay laughed, smirking.

"Clay! Get the soup!" Omi yelled, jumping at his nemesis. "Monkey scratching its butt!"

"Monkey scratching its butt?" Chase asked, slightly confused by Omi's attack name, regretting it quickly when the bald monk spun around and kicked him in the jaw.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula! Shoku Vento: Nimbus!"Combining his elemental Shen Gong Wu, his Wudai weapon, and his new Shoku powers, the teenage Brazilian grinned. He felt invincible. He was the wind. The Shoku warrior slashed at the preoccupied Chase Young. The Heylin master dodged the blade of wind but was hit with a torrent of water from Omi. "Way to go Omi!"

"I got the soup! Let's hightail it out of here!" Clay yelled, hopping onto the enlarged Dojo. The two other monks quickly got on the dragon as well. As they flew off into the sunset, Chase saw a glint of gold shining from Raimundo's left pointer finger.

"Not a bad plan." the Prince of Darkness nodded, turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

_____________________________________________

"Hello young monks. I see you got the soup." Master Fung said as the three successful monks hopped off of their ride.

"Yes Master Fung. We were most successful. You should have seen me!" Omi proclaimed, smiling his overly big smile.

"Where the others just as successful? The cowboy asked, rubbing his growling stomach.

"They have just returned." the aged monk said, his arm pointing toward the temple room. The three Xiaolin monks and the dragon walked (and in Dojo's case: slithered) to where Master Fung had pointed. They saw three other people and another dragon in the distance. When the three teenagers and the dragon were close enough, Raimundo grinned. He saw three new Shen Gong Wu. He also saw that they were missing the Mikado Arm.

"Can't win them all." the Brazilian shrugged. "Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Suddenly, the three monks sitting under the tree disappeared.

"Good idea of using the Ring of the Nine Dragons so we could go after both the Wu and the soup partner." Clay congratulated the tiny monk.

"Well I am Omi." Omi said.

"Don't get too cocky, Chrome Dome." the Shoku warrior said, picking up the Shen Gong Wu. He walked to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"So Raimundo." Omi said, catching up to the tanned teenager. "When did you learn that new attack?

"Are you jealous?" Raimundo smirked.

"What!? Me! No way!" Omi blushed. "I just wanted to know, that is all." The bald monk stormed off.

Looking at the fading sun, the Shoku warrior sighed and looked at the ground. "Just give me time Kimiko. Please be okay…"

_____________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long to do this. I had school. Ugggh… So anyway, yeah. Here it is. Oh and Raimundo's new attack…translated into English is called: Shoku Wind: Nimbus. Vento is Italian for wind. So there you go. REVIEW PLEASE….**


	5. The reason why

**Hey guy! Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time. I have 2 YouTube accounts and homework. But I have 3 days of no school coming soon so I am writing this!! Now onto my responses from reviews:**

**Dominosowner: Thanks. I will do the best I can**

**XXWindxFireXX: I will, don't worry**

**chocolatecheese08:****Thanks and guys if you want another season of XS then do the following:**** go to this site: .com/4th-season-of -xiaolin-showdow****n**

**.kitty: Thanks. Sometimes the fights just come naturally**

**AandFObsessed: Thank you. RaiKim is one of my all time favorite couples.**

**Flame Toungue: Of course I'll write more. I actually am going to make this a 3 part series.**

**And now onto the story!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish to, own Xiaolin Showdown**

"Text": Words

_Text: _Thoughts/ Flashbacks

'Text': People correcting Omi's incorrect phrase

Chapter 5: The reason why

Sitting in her small cell, Kimiko Tohomiko ran a hand through her raven black hair. She grumbled almost every second.

_It has been two day since I have been here and they haven't let me take a shower! These people are soo evil! When Rai gets here, he will…_

When the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire thought of her leader's face, Kimiko couldn't help but smile. She had always found the Brazilian attractive. She tried to impress the Dragon of Wind, but it seemed that he wasn't interested. This always depressed the petite Japanese teen but she kept trying anyway.

_Raimundo has that perfect smile. Not to mention his wonderful body and don't get me started on his face. _

"Will you stop thinking about Raimundo! It's bad enough that I have to watch over you, but I have to read your mind with the Mind Reader Conch to see if you decide to escape!" Jack Spicer complained.

_Jack Spicer is so annoying! Especially when he screams like a little girl._ Kimiko thought, smirking ever so slightly.

" I do not scream like a girl." The evil boy genius said, pointing a finger at his prisoner.

"Look a mouse." Kimiko said. The Dragon of Fire giggled when the Prince of Darkness run around crying and screaming for his mother.

"It's not funny!" Jack squeaked, crossing his arms.

"Hey look a spider." Kimiko pointed.

"I'm not falling for that again" the red haired boy said. Unbeknownst to him, there actually was a spider.

"You're right. It's just a dust bunny." Kimiko said, turning her back toward the goth.

"DUST BUNNY?! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!"

_____________________________

Sighing heavily, a Brazilian teenager sat under a tree. The boy's eyes were closed as if he was having a nightmare. "No, Kimiko. Don't." Raimundo mumbled, his eyes scrunching up in pain.

"Raimundo, partner. You okay?" Clay walked up and asked. In one hand, he had a steak sandwich. And in the other was a glass of root beer.

Quickly opening his emerald colored eyes, Raimundo looked at the boy from Texas. "Yeah. I'm fine." The monk said, forcing an extremely weak smile to his lips.

"Raimundo. Clay. We should go in. It is about to rain." Omi said while walking and looking at the dark, cloudy sky.

"Raimundo. You coming, partner?"

"Yeah. I'll be in there in a minute."

Clay shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away with Omi.

"Kim. I'm so sorry." The Dragon of Wind said, looking at the sky. Suddenly the sky opened up and it started to rain. Standing in the rain, the teenage boy remembered the moment when his life turned to an almost living hell.

_____________________________

"_Kimiko, do you see the Wu?" Raimundo asked. The pair had been looking for about an hour._

"_If I had seen the Wu, I would have said something before now." Kimiko said. She was a little mad. Almost every other minute, the somewhat handsome Brazilian asked her that question. It had started to get on her nerves._

"_Man girl lighten up." Raimundo grinned his famous grin at the petite Dragon of Fire. _

"_Raimundo. Come in Raimundo. Me and Omi found the Wu. We're heading back to Dojo." Clay's garbled voiced was heard on both Raimundo and Kimiko's head sets. (If you want an actual description, they are the same as the ones on Naruto Shippuuden. The ones that Neji, Lee, Gai and Tenten wore when they fought themselves)_

"_Got it. Kimiko and I will meet you guys there." Raimundo responded._

"_You two lovebirds better be back soon." Clay's voice snickered._

"_WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"the two monks yelled at the same time."_

"_And Omi can wrap." Clay replied. Raimundo could almost picture the cowboy's grinning face. Suddenly the image in his brain changed to Kimiko and himself kissing. It was true that the Dragon of Fire had kissed him on the cheek. Twice. The Brazilian would also admit to liking Kimiko. But this picture was too much. The Dragon of Wind could feel his face blush._

"_Rai, hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Kimiko said, almost out of the Shoku warrior's view. She giggled when she saw her leader stumble and jog to catch up._

_When the two monks arrived at the clearing, they saw Clay and Omi already there. Raimundo sighed. "We are never going to hear the end of this, are we?"_

"_Probably not." Kimiko said._

"_`Bout time you two." Clay grinned. In his hands, was the Bubble Brains._

"_What does this Wu do again Dojo?" Omi asked the forty foot dragon._

"_Gimme a minute." Dojo quickly pulled out book titled "Shen Gong Wu for idiots. Dojo also pulled out a pair of extremely tiny reading glasses. "It says here that the Bubble Brains grants its user a photographic memory."_

"_Maybe Rai should use it so he could remember to do the dishes." Omi joked. Clay and Kimiko snickered at the insult._

"_Whatever. Let's just go."_

"_JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!!"_

" _Now what?" Raimundo sighed. He had started to get a headache._

_Out of the underbrush, small robots flew towards the Xiaolin Warriors. Flying right behind his robots was Jack Spicer, the self called Prince of Darkness._

"_Where are Chase and Wuya." Raimundo called out, back flipping off of Dojo. He saw that Jack was grinning. "Did you finally get out of diapers?" Raimundo called out again, almost laughing._

"_Hey!" the momma's boy yelled, his pale hands curling up into fists. _

"_Dog eating day old garbage!" Omi yelled. The bald monk jumped, grabbed the head of a Jack-Bot, ripped it off, and threw it at the goth kid. The smallest monk heard his enemy scream like a girl._

"_Dog eating day old garbage? Where did they come up with these names?" Clay asked while drop kicking a robot._

"_Who know. Star Hanabi, Fire!" The raging inferno soar through the air and blasted five oncoming Jack-Bots. "This is too easy."_

"_So you say that now." Chase Young said, standing behind the Japanese native.._

"_What the hell?! When did you get here?!" Omi yelled. Everyone stopped fighting for a minute._

"_When did Omi learn how to say hell and use it properly?" Clay stuttered, completely amazed that the bald monk had used such language._

"_Beats me." Jack Spicer shrugged._

"_Maybe the bald monk isn't as nice as everyone thinks." Wuya said, appearing beside Chase. Taking advantage of everyone's silence, Chase jumped at Clay, kicking the Bubble Brains out of the cowboy's grasp._

"_Jack-Bots! Fetch!" the Prince of Darkness screeched. Jack quickly ducked behind a rock and checked to see if he had soiled himself. He had._

_Running forward, Kimiko jumped over two more of Spicer's robot minions and kicked a third toward a tree. The Dragon of Fire quickly reached out and touched the Shen Gong Wu._

"_Kimiko. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Chase Young said, his long, raven black hair, covering part of his face._

"_I accept. Let's go!"_

"_XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!"_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sighing, Raimundo looked at the almost pitch black sky. He hated that he had been preoccupied with fight Wuya. If he had been just a little stronger or a litter faster, Kimiko would be with them now.

"Dammit!" the Brazilian yelled at no one in particular.

"Is something wrong, young one?" Master Fung asked, placing a comforting hand on the teen's troubled shoulder.

The Shoku Warrior fell down on his hands and knees. Tears were pouring freely down his cheeks. Luckily for him, the rain hid the tears. "I should have been stronger. If I been just a little bit faster. It's my fault that Kimiko is gone."

"Come inside, Raimundo. You might catch a cold."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Raimundo." Master Fung replied.

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT SEEMS TO CARE ABOUT LOSING KIMIKO!"

"Rai buddy. We care. We just don't feel about her the way you do." Clay said, walking up along with Omi.

"What are you talking about Clay? I think I care about Kimiko just as much as Raimundo does." Omi said, a little offended.

"Well…You see Omi…" the Dragon of Earth sighed. "I'll explain it to you later."

_____________________________

"Alright. Who put a red sock in the dryer when I had my whites in there?!" Jack Spicer said, stomping into his lab wearing pink pajama pants with bunny slippers. His prisoner snickered when she saw the evil boy genius wearing such a girly color. "This is not funny. My white tuxedo was in there too." At this comment, the young Tohomiko laughed until her eyes were watering.


	6. UPDATE!

**Hey readers of my RaiKim Fanfiction… Some bad news. (Turns on the dramatic music)**

**I am taking down "Don't Say Goodbye"…Why you might ask. Well, when I started it, I had the beginning and ending thought of but everything else was/is a blank. So I am taking it down from here, going to work on it (that means think of the entire story) and then post it back up. I am truly sorry but I feel this has to be done. As a farewell (for now) gift, I will leave you with some of the ending lines of "Don't Say Goodbye":**

"Raimundo!!"

"Everything is on schedule. Now all that is left to do Is wait."

"I guess this is goodbye Kim. I just wish I could have told you how I really-!!"

"Son of a b-"

"Hey guys. We heard about what happened and we are here to help."

"MOMMY!!!"


End file.
